The invention is based on a bearing arrangement for vibratingly supporting a grinding disk on a grinding apparatus, in particular a ¼-blade vibrating grinder.
In conventional vibrating grinders, the grinding disk is driven to execute lateral vibrating motions by an eccentric; the grinding disk is connected to the grinding apparatus by elastic vibration legs.
The vibration legs prevent the rotary motion of the eccentric from being transmitted to the grinding disk, on the one hand, and thus form a means of securing the grinding disk against relative rotation.
On the other hand, the vibration legs absorb the contact pressure acting on the grinding disk and carry it onward to the grinding apparatus.
Finally, upon their torsion-caused deformation, the vibration legs are intended to dissipate as little vibrational energy, in the form of energy of deformation, as possible so as to economize on electrical energy for driving purposes; this is especially important for grinding apparatuses operated by rechargeable batteries, because of the limited capacity of such batteries.
Conventionally, the vibration legs are joined together by a plastic bridge and form a unitary component, so that all the vibration legs are mounted together with the plastic bridge.
In grinding apparatuses with integrated removal of dust by vacuum, however, the installation space for the vibration legs is very limited, so that such plastic bridges with a plurality of vibration legs cannot be installed.